


I'm yours

by highwaytothe7hells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, KaraMel, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytothe7hells/pseuds/highwaytothe7hells
Summary: When Mon-El takes Kara home after their fifth date, she invites him inside to eat a piece of chocolate cake. Only they don't eat the cake...
Sequel to "Confessions".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the smut!
> 
> And sorry for the lame summary, I couldn't think of anything better... :P

It was almost 2 a.m. when Mon-El took Kara home after their fifth date. They stopped in front of her building, and shared a long kiss, which was meant to be a goodnight kiss, but Kara didn't feel like letting him go just yet.

"Don't you wanna stay a little bit? I made chocolate cake earlier, and it's really delicious," she said shyly, which Mon-El found adorable.

"I'd love too," he grinned, and then he followed her.

Once inside the apartment, Kara made her way to the kitchen, walking around to get plates, forks and a knife to cut the cake, and Mon-El followed her. She stole a glance at him every now and then, and blushed when noticed him staring at her with that beautiful smile of his. When she caught the knife and walked towards the table, he kept following her, very closely this time. When she was about to cut the cake, she felt his hand covering hers gently, making her rest the knife on the table again. She turned to look at him, and the intensity of his gaze sent shivers down her spine. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and captured her lips softly.

When he pulled away, he tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "How about we save the cake for later?" he asked, his voice low and husky, which made Kara's heart beat faster than it already was.

"Oh... Okay..." she smiled, more than happy, and then his lips were on hers again.

Ever since the night Mon-El confessed his feelings for Kara, which led them to their second kiss and to the start of their relationship, she'd been looking forward to making out with him like she had then. However, none of the dates they had after that reached the same level of intimacy, either because they were in a public space, or because they got interrupted by some emergency, which had frustrated Kara to no end.

But now they were alone, there was no threat to be worried about and he was all hers.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and, never breaking the kiss, dragged him to the couch, where she made him sit before climbing onto his lap, straddling him. He pulled away from the kiss, and grinned.

"You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Actually I do!" she laughed, and kissed him again.

Mon-El wrapped his arms around her waist and lost himself into the kiss, that became deeper and deeper by the second, their tongues dancing around each other.

He too had missed the little intimate moment they shared all those nights ago and he was happy they were finally able to reprise that moment. He bit her lower lip lightly at some point, and she responded by moving her hips forward, just like she had done back then, which made Mon-El groan against her lips. He placed his hands on her hips, and she started moving back and forth slowly, driving him crazy. When she started moving faster, he groaned loudly and quickly shifted their positions, laying her down on the couch, his body on top of hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started pulling up his shirt, which he quickly discarded.

When he did the same with her blouse and touched her breast over her bra, though, she trembled a little bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Mon-El.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, frowning. "Are we going too fast?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just... I've never gone that far with anyone before."

"Wait, you've never..."

"No. I've never had sex," she answered honestly.

"Oh... If you think we're going too fast, we can stop," he said softly, and she could see in his eyes how much he cared about her.

"I don't wanna stop. I'm a little bit nervous, I can't deny that, but I'm happy I'm finally with someone I don't have to worry about, uh, breaking in two. The only time I almost got that far, years ago, I broke the guy's ribs before he could even take off my bra... I took him to the hospital, he told me I was a freak and never talked to me again."

"You don't have to worry about breaking my ribs, you know," he said with a smirk.

"I know," she laughed. "But I may still hurt you a little bit..." she said awkwardly, blushing madly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I... uh... You know, I'm pretty good in controlling my powers on daily life, in ordinary situations, but... I'm pretty sure I won't be able to control myself when... when... uh, you know what I mean. I'm afraid I can get a little carried away..." she confessed, completely flushed.

"Well," he said teasingly, "if you thought you would get rid of me by getting me worried, your plans backfired, because you really turned me on instead, you know."

"Did I?" she smirked.

"Yeah," he said, planting little kisses on her skin above her bra, and she started giggling. Then he gave some attention to her neck before reaching her lips and giving them a peck. "If I do anything you don't like, please tell me. I'll stop immediately, I promise."

"And I promise I'll try not to hurt you... too badly."

They both laughed, and when the laughter died, Mon-El kissed her lips again while unhooking her bra and taking it off.

When his hand touched her breast, goosebumps erupted all over Kara's skin; when his mouth left her lips and moved down until closing over her other breast, she inhaled sharply and let out a loud moan. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pressed his head against her breast, letting him know she wanted him to keep doing it. He sucked hard on her nipple while his fingers played with the other one, and she cried out, arching her back in pleasure.

When Mon-El's mouth returned to Kara's and their hips crashed together, she felt his arousal and shivered in anticipation. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Take me to my bedroom," she whispered hotly, and he obeyed.

Once in the bedroom, they quickly discarded the rest of each other's clothes and fell on the bed only on their underwear. Mon-El resumed devouring Kara's breasts, much to her contentment. After paying some attention to both of her nipples, he trailed kisses down her body until he kissed over her underwear, which made her jump a little bit. He looked up at her, and she was panting, her eyes glued on him. He knelt on the bed and removed her panties slowly. After getting rid of her last piece of clothing, Kara placed her legs on either side of Mon-El again, and he stopped for a second to contemplate her naked body.

"You're so beautiful, Kara," he breathed, making her blush. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes when she felt his thumb touching her clit. He started circling his thumb, and smiled when felt her hips moving against his hand in the same rhythm. She was already moaning when he decided to replace his thumb with his tongue, making her gasp.

"Oh, gods..."

She had imagined this a thousand times, but never imagined it was this good. Her first impulse was to grab his head to hold him in that place forever, but she quickly discarded the idea. Instead, she held herself on the headboard of her bed, which cracked a few seconds later.

Mon-El smiled against her sex and continued his ministrations until she cried out loudly as she peaked, her back arching from the bed while her hands smashed the top of the headboard.

"Holy crap," she groaned, panting heavily.

Mon-El grinned and crawled on top of her.

"Should I take it as a compliment? Did you enjoy it?"

"I more than enjoyed, I... It was amazing," she declared, still breathing hard.

Mon-El took his time watching Kara as she caught her breath, smiling tenderly at her as he caressed her face.

"Have I already mentioned how beautiful you are?"

Kara laughed at that.

"Twice," she informed him, watching him watch her. "You're not so bad yourself, you know," she smirked, and next thing she knew he was kissing her passionately while pressing his body against hers.

Mon-El started rocking his hips against hers, and the friction of his arousal against her sex, with only his underwear between them, nearly sent her over the edge. Her hands trailed down his back until reaching his boxers, and she started tugging on them. He got the message and discarded them quickly before placing himself between her legs again. Kara closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the friction between his hardness and her clit. His lips found her neck and he started suckling at her flesh as he rocked his sex against hers a few more times before finding his way inside her, entering her slowly, carefully.

Apparently he was being too careful for Kara's liking, because she rose her hips to meet his, and the next second he was completely inside her.

He looked at her and her eyes were closed, but she soon opened them when she felt his eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, although he already knew the answer judging by the expression on her face.

"I'm great," she breathed, smiling. "Don't stop."

He grinned and began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but as soon as she started meeting his thrusts halfway, he lost himself into her and let his desire take over.

The harder and deeper he moved into her, the louder they both moaned, and Kara tilted her head back as she grabbed the sheets for control. It didn't take long for her to arch her back in pleasure as she reached her climax, shortly followed by Mon-El. 

Moments later, he rolled off Kara and laid on his back, with a giant grin on his face, despite being breathless. He turned to look at her and she was just as breathless and seemed to be just as happy.

"Wow," she managed to speak after a few seconds. "So _that's_ what everyone talks so much about."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, now laying on his side and propping his head up on his hand while the other started playing with Kara's locks.

"I'm feeling fantastic," she beamed. "I always wondered how would it be to mate with someone, and even though things here on Earth are a little different from Krypton and people don't necessarily need to be in a serious relationship to have sex, I always looked forward to mate with someone who I really cared about instead of having sex just for the sake of having sex. The guy I told you about was really important to me, we were in a relationship and I thought he was special. Turned out I was wrong, but I didn't give up hope, although I started worrying about hurting another human... And then you came to Earth, came to my life, and now you've made me feel things I've never felt in my entire life. My first time couldn't have been more perfect."

Mon-El's eyes softened at her words, and he smiled.

"And the only thing I broke was my headboard!"

"Yeah, you did great, Kara! You know, despite my people's hedonistic fame, I too dreamed about finding someone special. I knew I would never have this chance though, because on Daxam we had this arranged marriage system, and even if I fell in love with someone, the relationship would never be possible because we both would be stuck with the person our parents chose for us when we were born."

"Wait... Are you telling me I have to worry about some Daxamite girl showing up claiming you're hers?"

"Kara, I'm pretty sure I'm the only Daxamite left," he reasoned. "And even if by some miracle she survived and found her way here, well... This is Earth, and Daxam is gone. There's no point in following a dead planet's traditions."

"Well... Okay, then."

"Are you jealous, Kara Zor-El?"

"Me? Jealous? Of course I'm not jealous, who's being jealous? Yeah, I'm jealous, okay? Of course I'm jealous!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Mon-El couldn't help laughing at her adorable fit of jealousy.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kara, I promise. My ex-future-bride and I never got along well, much to my parent's despair... She's definitely _not_ going to show up claiming I'm hers. And even if she did... I'm yours now, Kara," he assured her, and there was such tenderness in his voice and in the way he looked into her eyes that Kara knew he was being sincere.

"I like the sound of that, you know," she smirked.

"And I like the sound you make when I do this..." he informed her before planting open-mouthed kisses on her neck, making her moan and giggle at the same time.

Then he kissed her fiercely and rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared down at him.

"Are you sure about this? Me being on top?"

"You're not gonna hurt me, Kara. You worry too much. I'm not human, I'm safe in your hands."

"Okay..."

She smiled and sat up, straddling him. He caressed her thighs as he drank in the sight of her. Her hair was disheveled in a lovely way, and seeing her like that, naked on top of him, did interesting things down low in his belly.

She looked like a goddess.

_I'm definitely yours, Kara_ , he thought to himself before sitting up and closing his mouth over her breast.

The night wasn't going to end anytime soon.


End file.
